Searching
by Croweater
Summary: DJ takes the place of Paige. The daughter of Patty Halliwell and Sam Wilder, she was named by her father but rasied by Victor from the ages of five to ten in NewYork. Returning to Cali with her sister she must learn to use her powers or die trying..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Homecoming

The girls live in the old Victorian house in which they grew up in. The house or manor as they call it; has four stories counting the attic and the basement. A large kitchen where Piper

spends much of the time. A den where they have vanquished countless demons and a Conservatory with a view of the backyard. The manor was in an uproar, because DJ was to be

arriving later that evening. They hadn't seen DJ since she was six, making her sixteen now. Prue hurried about looking for her briefcase. Prue was of good height for a twenty-eight-

year-old woman. She had shoulder length dark brown hair like her sister's Piper and Phoebe. Piper fixed the pillows on the couch. Piper is shorter than Prue and a few years

younger at twenty-five. She has medium length dark brown hair. Phoebe the youngest of the three, at twenty-two and the most carefree. She has dark brown hair that just covers the

back of her neck; sat calmly on the over stuffed chair. "What's the big deal Piper, it just our sister?" Phoebe asked. "I don't want her to see this place in a wreck." Piper answered.

"What about the demon blood on the pillow, what are we going to say that is?" Prue asked coming back down stairs. Before anyone could answer there was a sudden knock on the

door. Prue and Piper froze in their tracks. Phoebe, on the other hand, hurried to open the door. It was DJ, she stood there in a pair of cutoffs and a baggy red T-shirt with Tweety

dressed like a devil on the front and Sylvester dressed like an angel on the back. DJ had her shoulder length, strawberry blond hair pulled up into a ponytail. Her backpack hung over

one shoulder. Beside her sat a huge German Shepherd and a Beagle. Kit the family's Siamese sauntered up looked at the dogs and puffed up as big as the beagle and hissed. "Kit,

Stop it!" Phoebe shouted. Kit slunk off. DJ walked in dropped her backpack on the floor. Her dogs followed her. "Nice, see you haven't changed anything." Having lived in New

York for ten years she had quite an accent. Prue hissed "They're not coming in here." DJ said softly to herself "neither have you." Phoebe heard her remark and smiled. DJ said in the

sweetest voice she could muster "Please let them come in it's supposed to rain." She threw in a puppy dog face with whines and everything, evened her dogs got in the act. Phoebe

and Piper finally talked Prue into it. DJ plopped down on the couch. Phoebe and Piper did the same. "Your hair is um different from we remember." Prue said as she sat in the

armchair. "Thanks. My boy friend back in New York dyed it for me." DJ replied. "Your boy friend? Oh. Do tell" Phoebe said to put an arm along the back of the couch. "Well he's

tall, dark, and handsome"; DJ began, I describe him this way 'cause he's tall. Duh! Dark 'causes he's having a dark side like all the evil villains on Batman, and handsome 'cause

he's HOT! He's really sweet too." "Cool." Phoebe said smiling. Piper smiled at the pair then asked "What are your dog's name's?" DJ replied "This big lummox is Prince, while

rubbing the Shepherd's head, and this is Shiloh," while petting the Beagle in her lap. "Phoebe must have forgotten to mention you had dogs." Prue said as she cast a wayward glance

at Phoebe. All three of them listened as DJ talked about her life in New York. Then about nine, Prue got up saying she has to go to 415 early tomorrow. 415 is the magazine

company for which she worked. DJ called after her "Goodnight." However, Prue didn't even acknowledge her. "Prue doesn't want me here does she?" DJ questioned. Phoebe and

Piper tried to convince she that wasn't true, but DJ didn't believe it. Prue had always looked down on her. DJ remembered once when she was four and Prue was fourteen. She was

going to a sleep over. Prue put a cat in DJ's backpack. So when she got to the sleep over and opened her bag the cat practically flew out and went crazy. The girls all laughed, but

Liz's mother whose house the sleep over was at, she was as weirder out as the cat. She got a broom and shooed it out the back door. The next morning when DJ got home, she told

nine years old Phoebe what happened. Phoebe laughed so hard tears streamed down her face. Grams came, hearing the commotion, asked what was going on. DJ told her, but she

just stood there. Phoebe said still laughing and crying. "Come on, Grams, it's funny." Grams still just stood there, stone faced. She called Prue to come into DJ and Phoebe's room

right away. A few seconds later Prue walked in. Grams just crossed her hands across her chest and stood there. Prue knew she was in trouble, but she wasn't about to give up

without a fight. Grams asked Prue if she put the cat in DJ's backpack. Prue said she didn't, that Piper, who was eleven, had done it. Though she knew good and wells that Prue had

done it she called in Piper. Piper who already knew what they were talking about came in and told Grams that she had seen Prue put the cat there. Grams just glared at Prue, until

she went over and apologized to DJ. It was about nine fifteen when DJ spaced out. Piper brought her back to reality when she asked Phoebe if she wanted any coffee. DJ jumped,

Phoebe asked if she had been asleep. DJ answered "No, just spaced out." Piper came back with coffee for both her and Phoebe and a cup of hot cocoa for DJ. Phoebe asked what

DJ was thinking about, so she told them. They continued to talk until about eleven forty when Piper looked at the clock. "It's nearly Midnight, and I have to go to P3 early to get set

up for Brittany" "Spears." DJ joked. "Yhea." Piper exclaimed. DJ just looked at her wide eyed and open mouthed. "Close your mouth before a bug flies in." Phoebe giggled. Piper

looked to DJ and asked "What's the deal with you? You act like she's a goddess or something." "You're kidding right? "Brittany Spears is only the most famous person in New

York!" DJ said, her accent showing. "Don't tell me you never heard of her?" she started again. "She's that young girl that wears really tight clothes, right?" Phoebe asked. "Yhea!" DJ

answered insulted that Phoebe didn't know about her obsession with Brittany. She was only DJ's biggest role-model. "She's so cool. " My fave song is "Not a girl not yet a woman,"

DJ said as if in a dream. Piper broke her form her trance when she said "I'd love to stare in to space with you Dej, but I've only got a month and a half left to set up and I have to

order stuff for the club and get all set up. So I really have to get to bed." DJ looked at Piper and thought to herself. _She needs a month to set up for a concert?_ Piper went on,

"Anyway. I'm sure you're tired after your flight here." DJ said, "Yhea." She went over to the door where she had dropped her bag earlier and picked it up. Then the three headed up

stares. Phoebe said, mocking DJ lovingly "Come on we'll show ya yo room." Piper laughed. DJ just looked at Phoebe and tried her best not to. They came to DJ's room and

stopped. DJ went in tossed her bag on the bed and looked around the room. If she wasn't mistaken this was their mother's room that is before she died. She had drowned. "Isn't

this . . . " DJ started but Phoebe answered her before she could finish. "Yhea, I'm surprised you remember." "I may have left when I was six but I still remember the old house. 'Sides

I'm a Halliwell I know where me family sleeps, so I can scare them if I'm bored." DJ said her accent showing even more. Phoebe and Piper just looked at her and laughed. Prue

came in then. "Halliwells, don't talk like New York hicks. If I had my say, you wouldn't be here! "You maybe our sister but when you went to live with Victor . . . " She trailed off.

Prue hated their father for abandoning them when they were little. When he left permanently, he had taken DJ with him. Probably to keep her out of the way. Since she and her

sisters were witches. She started again "You're just as bad as he is!" "Prue's you don't mean that." Piper said almost to tears. "The hell I didn't, looking back at DJ "You, best not

think you're going to stay." About this time DJ's dogs came in. Prince barked and scared them half to death. Prue turned to leave and nearly tripped over Shiloh. Prue got her

balance and kicked Shiloh hard enough to send her sliding across the floor. Prince ran to Shiloh's side. He had always protected Shiloh since DJ had brought her home. Beside

Shiloh he growled at Prue. She kicked at Prince but missed. Thinking she was trying to hurt Shiloh he lunged forward and grabbed Prue's hand. Prince didn't bite her he just stood

there with her hand in his mouth staring directly into her eyes. When Prue was lacking two days turning twelve a pack of stray dogs attacked her and she had to get a series of rabies

shots. She had been afraid of dogs ever since. After a few seconds, he let go. Prue was trembling and nearly to tears. She took off to her room and slammed the door. Prince then

went back to Shiloh's side and nudged her. She instantly got up and followed him into DJ's room. Phoebe said, apologetically to DJ, "I'm sorry. I should have talked to Prue before I

invited you to come back home." Phoebe paused "I." "Its ok Phoebs, I'll stay here for the night, then in the morning I'll get a motel for me and . . . the dogs," DJ said trying her best

not to talk like a "New York hick" as Prue called it. Piper said in a mild tone "Your not going live in a motel. Your stays hear whether Prue's likes' it or not! Let's all just try to get

some sleep. It well is better in the morning." "Piper I hate to brake it to you but . . . It's morning." Phoebe giggled. Piper looked at the clock by the bed. "It's 12:15! "I have to get up

early." Piper said, while hopping from one foot to the other for the ser amusement of her sisters. Phoebe and DJ looked at her and burst out laughing. DJ said still laughing "Piper . . .

PIPER!" Piper stopped and Phoebe just stared at her. "Piper chill out! Go get some sleep. I'm not a baby. You don't have to tuck me in. "All right." Piper said while ruffling DJ's hair.

"Love ya kiddo." "Night." DJ yawned. "Tell Prue I love her and that I'm sorry for leaving with dad . . . I didn't want to go anyway, I mean I loved dad and all but I wanted to stay

with you guys and Grams." "Why don't you tell her when you get up?" Phoebe suggested. "Ok." DJ replied. "But, at least tell her I'm really sorry about Prince. I know how afraid

Prue is of dogs." "Sure thing kid." Phoebe yawned. With that Piper and Phoebe left and headed to their rooms only to see Prue coming down from the attic. "What were you doing

up there?" Piper asked yawning. "I just locked the attic." Prue answered. Meanwhile in her room DJ changed into her Pjs, tried to sleep but so many things were running through her

head sleep wasn't an option. "I put the book in the chest and locked it." Prue said as she and her sisters went in their rooms and shut the doors. About twenty minutes later DJ still

could get to sleep so she decided to go down and get a glass of milk; that always put her to sleep. After drinking her milk she went back up stairs to get some sleep. Yet fifteen

minutes later she was still couldn't fall asleep. So she decided to go check out the second floor. Quietly so not to wake her sisters. She walked around. . Soon she found herself

standing at the mini stair case that lead to the attic. When she was little, Grams always kept the attic locked. Even still she slowly started the steps. At the top she tried the knob . . . it

was locked just as expected. She turned to head to her room, from behind her there was a sudden creak. She looked over her shoulder and saw the attic door ajar. She thought to

herself, _I tried to turn it and . . ._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Call

For some reason the attic door had opened. Curious as she was, she walked into the attic. Little did she know that in the attic was where her sisters kept "The Book of Shadows."

Contained in the book where spells, incantations, and information about the Halliwell's history as witches. The attic was dark. The only light was from the moon shining thru the

window. DJ fumbled around for a light switch. Her hand moved slowly down the wall then to a table where she felt a candle and beside it was a box of matches; how convenient she

thought. She lit the candle and held it up and looked around. There were an old couch, a mirror and a podium. "A podium, why do they have a podium in the attic?" DJ thought

aloud. She continued to look around in the light cast by the candle. DJ started to leave when a huge chest caught her eye. She walked over toward it, the chest that Prue had put the

lock on, but there was no lock. It had disappeared like the matches and candles had appeared. DJ slowly opened the chest and inside was "The Book of Shadows." "This looks

ancient." She said softly. She picked it up and went over to the couch to look at it. While she was looking through the book, she read something about three sister Halliwells being

the "Charmed Ones" she thought to herself, _They can't be witches. Witches are old and ugly._ After a few more minuets she fell asleep still holding the book. In her sleep she saw

strange evil looking creatures and witches fighting. She couldn't see their faces but could see their powers. The first witch waved her hand sending the creature across the alley. Then

the second threw up her hands, freezing the knife that the wayward creature hurled at them. The third jumped into the air and kicked the creature hard in the . . . The girls said some

kind chant and the creature doubled in pain then exploded and disappeared. It was 12:45am when DJ first entered the attic. It was now 6:15am. A sudden noise from the second

floor woke DJ from her sleep. She slowly made her way to the attic door and peered out, Prue walked past the stairs and went into her room. DJ had been holding her breath

without knowing it. So when Prue shut her door she exhaled sharply, which caused her to cough. Before she left the attic, she put the book back in the chest. However, forgot to

blow out the candle. She slowly shut the door so not to make much noise. The same nothing that had vanished the lock blew out the candle so DJ's sisters wouldn't know she had

been in the attic, at least not yet anyway. DJ crept into her room. She looked at her clock. DJ slowly started getting dressed. A few minuets later Phoebe walked into DJ's room and

asked her how she slept. DJ jumped off the floor. "What's up Dej, you're as jumpy as a cricket in a hen house?" "Nothing I just couldn't sleep that's all!" DJ said sharply. "Sorrrry!"

Phoebe answered. Shocked by the rudeness that had came from youngest who was the sweetest next to Piper. "Phoebs, I'm sorry. I haven't been here since I was six and . . . new

bed . . . And last night . . . you know how it is," DJ apologized. To herself she thought, _Not to mention I just found out my sisters might be involved in witchcraft_. "Yhea I

know. I couldn't sleep after that big blow up with Prue either." Phoebe said. "You know I didn't fall into a really sound sleep till one-thirty. "I could have sworn I heard something in

the attic." Looking over at DJ, she noticed she was fidgety. Quickly changing the subject, DJ said "How about we go see what Prue's up to?" "Ok, I'll go see if Piper 's awake."

Phoebe said heading to Piper's room. Once their Phoebe told her how a jumpy DJ was and how when she had mentioned that she had heard a noise in the attic how quickly DJ had

changed the subject. "Do you think she found the book?" Piper asked hoping she hadn't, knowing how hacked off Prue would be. "But, how could she have gotten in? Prue shut and

locked the attic!" Phoebe said loud enough so that DJ heard from her room. She felt bad knowing Phoebe and Piper were talking about her having gone in the attic. "We should

confront her before Prue finds out." Piper replied "Think how Prue 's going to react when she finds out. As angry as she was last night she'd probably throw her out in the street!"

Piper went on. DJ had decided she would confess to Piper and Phoebe that she had gone into the attic. She didn't know yet if she would tell them she had found The Book of

Shadows. DJ walked across the hall to Piper's room, wondering what they would say when she told them she'd found the book. She walked in and cleared her throat to announce

her presence. Piper and Phoebe both looked at her. "I..." DJ began afraid. Though she wasn't sure why. Piper and Phoebe had always been on her side. "I couldn't fall asleep so I

went down stairs and got a glass of milk which had always put me to sleep when I was little. Anyway I drank it and came back up stairs and laid down but still could fall asleep so I

decided to look around. The next thing I knew I was standing at the steps that lead to the attic. When we were kids, Grams always kept it locked. I started to move on. Being

curious I walked up the steps, I turned the knob and . . . it was locked. I turned to head back down. When I heard a creak from behind me I turned to see the attic door opened."

She paused to take a breath and continued. "I walked in and fumbled around for a light switch, found a candle and matches instead. I lit the candle and looked around and saw the

usual attic junk. Then a chest caught my eye. I walked over to it and opened it and." "What about the lock? Was there a lock on the chest?" Piper interrupted. "No." DJ answered.

She continued "Lets see. Oh, I found this book "The Book of Shadows." Recalling the book DJ described it, "It had all kinds of spells in it. History about these three sister witches,

something about the "power of three?" I thought maybe it was talking about you guys but witches are old and ugly." Piper and Phoebe smiled. Phoebe said "Go on." DJ started again

"It had these ugly creatures. About then I fell asleep. In my dream I saw this creature and I could since the evil. I wanted to do something but I was in the dream really just seeing it

and besides I had no idea what to do. Anyway there were these three witches I couldn't see their faces but I could see their powers. The first witch waved her hand and the creature

flew across the alley. Then the creature threw a knife and the second threw up her hands freezing the knife in mid air. Then the third flew up in the air and kicked the creature hard in

the . . . " Phoebe smiled remembering the first time she had done that. DJ went on "Then the girls said some kind of chant and the creature doubled in pain, exploded and

disappeared. "Then I heard a noise and woke up so I went to see what it was. It was Prue she walked into her room and shut the door. I'd had unknowingly been holding my breath.

So when she shut her door I exhaled sharply and oh forget it any way the point is I went in and found a book. I looked thru it, no big deal." DJ concluded. "No, DJ it is a big deal."

DJ knew that voice. It was Prue. The oldest she had to grow up fast after their mom had died to take care of her sisters. Grams was there but she made Prue help her. While DJ,

Piper and Phoebe to be kids. Prue started again this time glaring at Phoebe. "I don't want her here, going through our stuff. She already found the book." "Prue please don't make me

go back." DJ begged. "I'm sorry I went in the attic. I swear I won't say anything." DJ was crying now "Just don't send me back I hate it up there. Dad's never home he works late all

the time. Heck, he probably doesn't even know I'm gone." DJ was crying uncontrollably. Prue's heart was broken. She couldn't stand to see one of her sisters cry. She went over

and put her arms around DJ and apologized for everything she had said last night and this morning and if they could start over. DJ agreed. Just then the phone rang. Piper reached

beside her bed and picked up the phone "Hello." The voice on the other end said "I can't find DJ she's gone. I looked everywhere I." Piper put her hand over the receiver and looked

at DJ. "It's dad he worried about you." DJ nodded to Piper to tell him she where was. "Dad, she's fine. She's here." Piper told him. "Oh thank God. I was so worried, but why did

she go all the way to California?" Piper glanced at DJ, then said to their dad, "She and Phoebe have been E-mailing. DJ told her that you were always working and that you said it

was all right if she came to live with us." Can I talk to her?" "Sure. She's right here." Piper handed the phone to DJ. "Hey pops. What's up?" "Danielle Judith!" Piper who was sitting

nearest the phone told Phoebe and Prue that dad had used DJ's full name. "Ooo you in trouble." Phoebe giggled. "Danielle, why would you lie to your sisters?" "I wanted to come. I

hate it up there. You're never home. I come home to an empty house every day. Even at six I would come to no one. I tucked myself in at night. In New York I feel like nobody

cares, not even you. Please, dad I want to stay here. Please . . . " DJ started crying again. "DJ, baby I had no idea you felt like that." Her dad's voice came over the phone but she

could barely hear over her tears. "DJ, honey stop crying." DJ stopped enough, so she could hear him. "Baby." He said. "You can stay." Before he could even finish. DJ was thanking

him. "Hold on Dej, you can stay if it's all right if your sisters." DJ turned to look at her sisters they all nodded in unison. "They said yes!" DJ told her dad overjoyed. "Let me talk to

Piper" He said. DJ handed the phone to Piper. "Yhea dad." Piper said. Victor went on. "What about you three girls being witches, won't that be a problem?" "No, she already found

out." "She what!" "She couldn't sleep last night so she got up got a glass of milk yadayada went in the attic and found the book yadayada." DJ looked at Piper "You stole my line."

She reached over and started tickling Piper's ribs. She laughed and laughed. Phoebe got into it to tickling her sides. While Prue worked on Piper's feet they tickled until Piper was

crying from laughing so hard. When they stopped. Piper breathing hard put the phone back to her ear and heard their dad chuckling. "That's not funny dad." She said. "My own

sisters just attacked me." Victor still slightly chucking. " "Right, sorry. Anyway what about her dogs, won't Kit be upset?" "If she is, she'll have to deal with it." Piper answered." "Oh

ok. I'll bring the rest of DJ's things when I can." "All right, no hurry she can wear some of our clothes." "All right, I'll still try to make it out when I get the chance." "Ok, bye love you."

"Bye, Love you girls." With that Victor hung up. Piper put the phone back on its cradle. "So . . . are we stuck with your today Dej?" Phoebe asked. "I'm not a little kid you don't

have to entertain me . . . But it would be nice." DJ answeredslyly. "I've got a deadline to meet at 415, so I'm out." Prue put in. "What about you Phoebs?" "I could call the newspaper

and tell them I'm not coming in today a work on my column at home." Phoebe suggested. "Piper?" "I have to P3 and set up for Brittany Spears." DJ was instantly off in her own

world. Piper tickled her side. DJ jumped. "As I was saying." Piper laughed a little. "DJ can come to the club if she wants." DJ was thrilled. She'd wanted to see P3 since Phoebe had

told her about it. Prue and Phoebe got their money together and bought it for her because she had always wanted to own a restaurant. Ecstatically DJ said "When can we go!" "We

can't go like this!" Piper stated. Piper and Phoebe where still wearing their Pjs. Prue looked at them and smiled. DJ and Prue went downstairs while their sisters got dressed. In the

kitchen Prue made some coffee as DJ searched the refrigerator. "Prue's I'm sorry about last night . . . with Prince. He wasn't being mean. He was just protecting Shiloh." DJ said

turning toward her sister. "It's ok." Prue answered. Just then Phoebe came down. She was wearing a pair of tight shorts and a short tank top just exposing her belly button. Phoebe

always liked to wear short shirts like that. She walked into the kitchen. "Hey!" she said as she touched DJ's side. DJ jumped off the floor and turned to glare at Phoebe with a

crocked smile. Prue crept slowly behind DJ sprang just as Phoebe had done. DJ jumped, turned this time sideways so she could see both her sisters. Just in case they tried anything

funny. Just then Piper walked into the kitchen. "Piper help." DJ said smiling. Piper put her arms around Phoebe's middle, strained like see was trying to pick her up. Phoebe then

levitated backwards making it looks as thought Piper had flung her. Prue laughed. "Are you guys really witches?" DJ asked. "Yhep" Phoebe answered. "What was that flip thing

Piper really didn't do that, did she? DJ asked. "Nope, it's called levitation. It's one of my powers." "Powers!" DJ's sisters nodded. "What are you powers?" DJ asked. "I can move

things with my mind and Astro-Project." Pure answered. "Astro Pro what?" DJ asked. "Astro-Project." Prue answered as she concentrated. "Prue?" DJ said touching her shoulder.

Prue had her arms crossed her head down and her eyes closed. "Guys what's wrong with her?" DJ asked. Before her sisters could answer Prue spoke. "DJ over here." DJ looked

up and stared open mouthed at Prue. "How did you do that?" DJ asked looking from one Prue to the other. "Astro Protection." Prue said as she flashed and returned to her original

place. "Where did she . . . ?" DJ asked as she turned to look behind her. She jumped back. "Wow, that's cool, and weird." "It has its perks." Prue replied. "What about your other

power?" DJ asked. "See that coffee cup? Prue asked. DJ nodded. "Watch." Prue said as she moved her hand up and the cup slowly rose. Then she lowered it back onto the table.

"That's so cool!" DJ said amazed. "Piper, Phoebe's what about you?" "I can freeze things and blow them up." Piper answered as she picked up the coffee cup and through it up and

froze it. "Cool! Now blow it up." DJ said. Piper blows up the cup it shattered into a thousand pieces. She quickly refroze it and picked up the trash can. Prue waved it into a pile and

it fell neatly into the trash can. "That's to cool! Phoebe's what about you?" DJ asked. "Well, I can levitate, which you already saw, and I have Premonitions." "Premo-what?" DJ

asked. "Premonition. It's like physic vision. I see the future and sometimes the past." Phoebe explained. "Neat. Can you do it anytime?" DJ asked. "No, they just happen." Phoebe

answered. "This is cool! Do I have powers?" DJ asked excitedly. Her sister's shrugged. "Don't know . . . but I'm sure will find out." Phoebe answered. "Whether we want to or

not." Prue said. Before they could question her, she went on. "I've got to get going or I'll be late." "See ya later." Phoebe and DJ said simultaneously. "Jinks, You owe me a soda."

DJ said quickly. "Phoebe's older I say you owe her a soda." Prue remarked. "That works for me." Phoebe smirked. "How, rude." "There is nothing rude about it. Phoebe's older she

gets the Coke." Prue stated. Prue turned to head toward the door then turned back to face DJ stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out a five and handed it to DJ. Phoebe and

Piper held out their hands. "Yhea right!" Prue snickered. "You have jobs." She went on. With that Prue headed toward the door and picked up her bag. "Come by the club if you

have time." Piper called. "Ok. I'll try. Bye" with that Prue was out the door. "Can we go now? Please." DJ begged. "Piper, look what you did." Phoebe smiled then went on. "Let me

call the newspaper and we'll go." Phoebe called the paper and talked to the editor, Elias and told her the deal. The editor allowed it and Phoebe hung up. Piper, Phoebe, and DJ

headed to Piper's car a Cherokee Classic and were off to P3.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

P3

When they arrived at P3 there was a tall slender black man in a police uniform stood near his car. When Piper pulled into her spot Darryl walked toward them. Darryl is an inspector at the San Francisco Police Department. He had saved Prue, Piper and Phoebe's secret often in instances relating to the sisters and their demonic stalkers. "People. We've got a

problem." Darryl began "Well, hello to you too." Phoebe remarked. "Phoebe's this is no laughing matter. A serial killer has been killing witches for the past two months. We caught

her and found a hit list." "Her?" Piper asked shocked. "Yhea." Darryl went on. "You, people are on that list!" "Some hits list? Why would someone want your people dead?" DJ

interrupted. "They're, witches and." Darryl stopped and looked at DJ."Who are you?" "That's DJ our baby sister." Piper answered. "Wait, you people have another sister? I thought

there were only three of you." Darryl questioned. "There are four of us." Phoebe answered him. Darryl with a shocked expression on his face went on. "Is she? A witch too?" Piper

and Phoebe shrugged. DJ looked at her sisters questioningly. "Am, I a witch?" she asked. "You probably are kiddo." Piper answered. "Does that mean that chic is gonna kill me

too?" DJ asked wincing. "Were not going to let that happen!" Piper snapped. DJ nodded her head and Darryl went on. "Here is her picture." Darryl handed the picture to Piper. "Do

you recognize her?" He asked. DJ looked at the picture over Piper's shoulder. "That's Jessica!" DJ shouted. "That was my ear." "Sorry." "Who did you say this was?" Phoebe asked

trying to move things along. DJ answered her "That's Jessica Mathes. She went to school with me in New York. She never liked me. She was continuously trying to get me trouble,

but the teachers never fell for it cause I was always a good kid. Then she stuffed me in a locker. Thanks to hangin' with Kevin I can jimmy out of anything. When I finely got out, I

went straight to Mrs. Flores and Mathes got suspended. They poed her mom. So much so, she got me suspended too, dad didn't know. He was never home." "Let me get this

straight this girl's mother got you suspended?" Phoebe asked trying to piece it together. "Yhea. Oh, Jessica always wore a pentagram." DJ looked toward the picture. "See looks

there. It is." DJ said pointing. "Lea's here let's go inside and talk." Piper suggested. DJ looked toward the person Piper had been talking about. "That's Jessica's mom!" DJ said

suddenly. "Are you sure?" Piper asked. "Yhea, that's her." DJ insisted. "Let's go on inside and talk." Piper repeated heading toward the door. DJ hesitated "What if she recognizes

me. Or says something to me." "Then say Hi" Piper said over her shoulder annoyed that she and her sisters never seemed to catch a break. They headed inside. DJ looked around.

"There is no one here. She came in. We saw her. She." "DJ chill, she probably went out to take out the trash." Piper said trying to convince herself as much as she was DJ. Just then

they heard the back door creak open. DJ swallowed hard. "Is this what it's like? Not knowing what's going to happen. Not knowing who or what. I'm scared." "Dej it's ok." Phoebe

answered her. "Something is about to happen I can feel it." DJ said in a shaky voice. Just then there was a flash of light. It was Leo, the girls' whitelighter. Piper, Phoebe, DJ and

Darryl all sighed in relief. Piper walked over and put her arms around Leo, who is also her husband. "Leo you have no idea how glad we are to see you." Piper said as she hugged

him. "I sensed something wrong so I orbed here as quickly as I could." Leo replied. "But, there doesn't appear to be anyone here but you guys." DJ had been standing quietly all this

time when she suddenly asked "What are you?" "I'm a whitelighter." Leo answered. "What the heck is a whitelighter?" "It a witches angel." Leo answered. DJ nodded confused.

"Ok. I felt some-one. I started to say something then you materialized!" "Felt? You mean sensed it?" Piper asked. DJ nodded. "Wouldn't she have to be a whitelighter to sense

someone?" Phoebe asked "Yhea, I think so." Leo answered. Darryl spoke then " So let me get this straight. DJ is part whitelighter and part witch?" "I don't know but there is only

one way to find out." Piper said looking to Phoebe. Phoebe nodded "To the attic." With that they all headed out to the cars and where off back to the manor. On the way Phoebe

called Prue and told she the scoop. Prue said she'd be home when she could. When the girls arrived at the manor, they headed straight for the attic. DJ sat quietly on the couch she

looked as though she was going to cry and she was shaking all over. A few minutes later Daryl arrived. He decided to stay down stairs with Leo, he didn't want to get involved like

he says _"The less I know the happier I'm." _Meanwhile up stairs in the attic Piper and Phoebe were gathering up the sage stick the five white candles and the incense they needed

for the spell to call Grams to them. When a witch dies, other witches can call upon them in need. Just then Prue came in the manor. "Where are they?" Leo pointed up and Prue

headed that way. When she got to the attic just as Piper and Phoebe were looking for the summoning spell. "How is she?" Prue asked looking toward DJ. "She's hasn't said a word

since we left P3." Piper answered. "She's still shaking." DJ could feel her sisters looking at her. She looked up into Prue's eyes as if pleading for help. She didn't want to be a witch

she wanted to be back in New York. In her nice safe room. She wished she had never found the book of shadows. She wished she were back in New York that she hadn't come

back home to California. That . . . Stop it! She shouted at herself as she began to cry. I wish . . . Stop with the wishing. She yelled in her mind. Her sisters came and sat beside her.

Prue put her arm around her. "I wish we could do something to help her." Prue said stroking DJ's hair. "I thought the whole moving to New York things was to keep her out of this."

Piper looked to DJ. "Let's try contacting Grams. Hopefully she'll help." Phoebe suggested. The three slowly got up and found the spell. Then held hands and began the summoning.

"_Hear now these words, hear our cry. Sprit from the other side. Come tous we summon thee, cross now the great divide." _The girls chanted in unison. There was a sudden

gust of wind and when it stopped Grams stood in their midst. DJ looked up and saw Grams. "Grams, DJ asked shocked. "But,. you're...dead you . . . I." With that DJ fainted. Prue,

Piper and Phoebe looked concerned. "Relax girls she's fine. She's just had a rough few days that's all." Grams said in her usual tone. "Now, why did the three of you summon me."

"You know good an well why we summonsed you." Prue answered annoyed. "Prue's you always did have a temper." Grams remarked. "Yhea, well I got it from you." Prue muttered

back. Grams glared at Prue and Prue glared back "Ok hi, before blood is spilled ya thinking you could help us out here?" Piper said stepping between her Grandmother and sister.

Piper had always been the mediator between Prue and Phoebe, but this was ridiculous. "Right, DJ is half whitelighter and half witch." Grams answered. Piper looked at Grams

"What?" She went on, "So who's her dad, Sam?" Sam was Patty's whitelighter before she died. The girl's mother Patty drowned fighting a demon. Grams nodded. "She's our half

sister?" Phoebe asked trying to sort it all out. Grams answered. "I. I'm Sorry I can't say more. Grams went on. "I'm sworn to secrecy." "By whom?" Phoebe asked still confused. "By

me." Came a voice. It was Patty the girls mother. Patty went on as she came into view, "I asked her not to tell you to protect DJ and the three of you." "You didn't do a very good

job," Prue snapped. "If sending her to New York was supposed to keep her out of all this it didn't work." "Girls, the point of DJ going to New York wasn't to get her out of all of

this, it was to keep her safe. Like what Grams did when she bound your powers. Sending DJ there was too mostly to keep her out of the way while your powers grew. Sam Wilder

is DJ's father..." About this time DJ began to come around. Patty looked over at DJ. She was just a baby when she had seen her last. Patty looked at Phoebe who was standing

beside her. Phoebe looked at her and spoke. "She always did faint when weird things happen. Like when Piper froze dad I thought she'd never come round." DJ opened her eyes

and sat up took one look at her mother and started to faint again when, "Oh no, you don't, not this time." Patty said as she motioned for Phoebe to go sit beside DJ. Phoebe went

and put her arms around her. "Why is all this crap happening? I can't deal with it." DJ said trembling. "Well you're going to have to learn to deal with it. You're a witch now your

going to have to deal with demons and pain, hurt, and heart break. You'll have to deal with all that and not to faint when things get tough." Phoebe said stroking DJ's hair. "But, I'm

scared. I don't want all this. I can't handle it all on my own." "First off, Piper said, it's ok to be afraid we were afraid at first too. But, we dealt with it. We had to. Second we didn't

want to be witches either but we are. We're the, "Charmed Ones," it's our destiny to fight demons and save innocents. We can't change that, neither can you. Finely, third you're not

alone and never will be." DJ began crying again. "I'm sorry. I'll try ok. Sam is my dad?" She said trying to stop crying. Patty nodded. DJ then looked at her mother; she hadn't seen

her seen she was a baby. She remembered small things like the color of her hair, the sound of her voice. DJ had been exactly a year and nine months old when her mother died.

What memories she had were what Grams and her sisters had told her. Phoebe had been six when she died. Piper was eight and Prue eleven. So they remembered mom best. DJ

looked into her mother's eyes she felt all the pain and fright leave her. Grams and their mother soon left returning to their world. DJ was still unsure of what the future would hold.

Nevertheless, she with the help of her sisters, "The Charmed Ones," The four where ready for anything. Or where they?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Fate, Destiny and Future beyond

That night DJ fell into a restless sleep. In her sleep she dreamed she was running from a huge demon. She ran and ran. As she ran, she called desperately for help. But, her cries

where in vain for no one came. She ran on then turned sharply hoping to lose the demon but had turned into an alley and was trapped. The demon had her cornered. There was only

one escape. She had to climb the wall. She started, but she couldn't get any grip. She moved faster up the wall and made progress, but when she was near the top, her foot slipped;

She quickly tried to regain her grip but it was no use and fell to the ground hard on her left foot. She cried out in pain, in her sleep, waking her sisters who jumped out of bed and

rushed into her room. Meanwhile, in her dream the demon laughed an evil laugh. He held out his hand and a knife appeared. "No, please no!" DJ screamed. Tears streamed down

her face as her sisters tried to awaken her. Nevertheless, it was, no use DJ's dream was so strong that as hard as the girls tried she just could be shaking from it. The demon slowly

walked toward her; the knife glistened in some light DJ didn't know whether it was day or night. She hadn't looked, but that was the least of her trouble. DJ tried to scream but her

voice caught in her throat. She tried to prepare herself for what was to come. She knew the demon was going to strike and she knew . . . Suddenly a huge shadow appeared behind

the demon. The "whatever it was" beginning to growl. From that DJ determined that it was an animal. The demon turned to face the creature. The demon raised the knife. The animal

lunged forward knocking the demon down the knife fell from his hand. He tried desperately to retrieve it but the animal was blocking the demon's view if it. The animal turned in the

light and DJ could see that it was a dog, a German Shepard. She looked again it was Prince, she was sure of it. The demon threw an energy ball at Prince knocking him against a

wall. The demon then turned his attention back to DJ. The demon stood held out his hand and again the knife appeared. He walked toward her with the knife held ready. In her room

her sisters looked concerned. They still couldn't shake DJ from the dream. Meanwhile, the demon stepped closer to DJ forcing her against the wall. Then he brought the knife down.

DJ closed her eyes, she called again for help though, she knew no one would come. She waited to feel the icy knife cut into her. She slowly opened her eyes to see the demon

holding the knife just inches from her chest. The demon looked at her with an evil smile then raised the knife over his head and again brought it down. DJ knew this was it that the

knife was going to cut into her. She knew it was going to hurt in the dream, but that was all, it was a dream. The knife wouldn't hurt her . . . Or would it? ... The knife came down cut

into her. She screamed out in pain waking herself. "She's bleeding!" Piper shouted. DJ gasped for every breath. She was crying which made it worse. Her sisters called to Leo, who

orbed in instantly. Leo saw DJ lying on the bed bleeding and rushed over put his hands on her to heal her. "It's not working!" He shouted. "I can't heal her!" DJ was quickly bleeding

to death. Suddenly Phoebe said, "Quick take her hands in yours and hold them over her!" Leo did what Phoebe had suggested Between the two of them Leo can heal her wound.

DJ lay on her bed still crying and trembling unable to speak. After a few minutes she stopped crying. "I'm hot." DJ said still shaking. Prue put her hand to DJ's forehead. "She's

burning up." Phoebe stroked DJ's face."I'll go get the thermometer." Piper said as she got up. She returned a few minutes later. She walked over to DJ and stuck the thermometer in

her mouth. Prince licked DJ's hand and whined. She patted him as Piper reached to remove the thermometer. "115'!" Piper exclaimed. "We have to cool her down. Phoebs go run

some cool water in the tub." Prue said taking charge as usual. She picked DJ up and carried her to the bathroom. Piper followed. Once their Phoebe runs the cool water while Prue

and Piper take off DJ's sweat soaked clothes and lower her into the tub. Phoebe looked at DJ then to Leo "Isn't there anything you can do?" "I can't heal her." Leo answered. "She'll

have to ride it out. Unless . . . " Before the girls could say a word Leo orbed out. The girls stayed in the bathroom with DJ. Ten minutes later Leo still hadn't returned. "I'll go change

her sheets. You two stay her and get her out and dressed." Prue replied stroking DJ's face then got up to leave. Prue changed the sheets while Piper and Phoebe got DJ dried and in

her Pjs. Which during the summer consisted of a pair of old shorts and a holey T-shirt. Just as they got DJ dressed, the phone rang. "It's 3:30 in morning!" Phoebe said as went to

answer it. Piper carried DJ into her room where Prue had just finished making the bed. Phoebe went into her room and answered the phone. "Hello?" "DJ there? This is Kevin her

boyfriend from New York." Kevin said in a strong accent. "She's here, but how did you get this number? Phoebe asked. "She gave it to me for she left. So I could call her." He

answered. "Oh. I'd let you talk to her but she's a little under the weather." Phoebe replied. "What's wrong with her?" Kevin asked. Phoebe could hear the concern in his voice. "She

has a really high fever." "Man that sucks." Kevin remarked. "Listen just tells she I called. She can get me on my cell when she's better." "All right I'll tell her." Phoebe answered. All

right, Thanks bye." With that Kevin hung up. Phoebe left and headed into DJ's room. When she entered Prue asked who had called. Phoebe told her then went to sit at the foot of

DJ's bed. "While you where on the phone we checked her temperature. It's gone down some 110'." Piper replied. They sat near DJ till they feel asleep. Ten minutes later Leo orbed

in. DJ opened her eyes. "Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked. "No, I can't sleep. DJ answered weakly. Leo was holding a vile with a green liquid. "What's that?" DJ asked shifting her

foot waking Phoebe who had her head laying on her foot. Phoebe started awaked she looked at DJ then to Leo. "When did you get back?" "A second ago." Leo answered. Phoebe

nudged Piper waking her. DJ yawned and stretched out her arms smacking Prue on the face. She jarred awake. They laughed. DJ stopped suddenly and held her head. It was

throbbing so bad she couldn't even see. The whole room was spinning. Leo and her sisters looked on not knowing what to do. Then just as suddenly as it came on the throbbing pain

was gone. But, her fever was higher than before. Prue put her hand to DJ's forehead. "Piper check her temperature she feels warmer." Piper stuck the thermometer in DJ's mouth.

Then turned to Leo and replied. "What's in your hand?" "This," Leo answered "is a medicine that might lower DJ's temperature. I told the "elders" about her dream. They said that the

temperature wouldn't get better on it's own, because they somehow link it to her dream. Also that it was a kind of premonition." "A premonition, like what I get?" Phoebe asked.

"Not exactly." Leo began. "She has whitelighter powers. She can sense the future like I sense my charges. but, the fact that she's a witch tweaks that giving her the ability to see she

beyond as the "elders" put it. Meaning she can since what's to come." "That could be cool." DJ'S spoke with the thermometer still in her mouth. Leo and her sisters looked at her and

smiled. Piper took the thermometer from DJ's mouth. "114'!" Piper exclaimed. "Let's get that tonic in her fast." But, before they say another word, Prince barked, as DJ doubled in

pain grabbing her chest. This time the pain was stronger like someone had stuck a knife in her heart and was trying to rip it out. The pain ripped at her, until finally she passed out.

Prue stroked DJ's face. Piper sat in the chair beside the bed while Phoebe sat at the foot. Leo just stood their thinking. Several minutes passed. The Grandfather clock down stairs

boomed the hour. It was 4:00am. DJ jumped awake startled by the sudden noise. Phoebe took the vile from Leo and scooted further up on the bed so she that she could reach DJ.

"Here baby drink this." Phoebe said to hold the vile. "Uhhh" DJ groaned. But, before she could protest any more Phoebe got up tilted back DJ's head and poured the tonic into her

mouth. DJ swallowed and made a disgusted face. "What in the heck is that stuff? Ugh. It tastes like asphalt." Her sisters smiled. "I'm not sure. Leo answered, but you might want to

get use to it. "You mean I have to take more of that. That. Crap!" DJ said to wrinkle her nose. "Yep, till the fevers down." Leo replied. Leo then looked to DJ's sisters. "You people

should get some sleep. I'll watch her." Prue looked at DJ. She was nodding off to sleep. "That stuff sure does work." Prue said as she Piper and Phoebe got up and headed to their

rooms to get some sleep. Leo sat in a chair near DJ's bed and dozed while the rest of the house slept too. That is everyone but Prince. He was awake watching over DJ. Prince,

because of his love for DJ and her love of him had the power to since evil. This power unknown to DJ, was why Prince had saved her from the demon. The manor was silent. The

only sound was the tick tock tick tock of the old Grandfather clock. The manor remained silent for an hour and a half until Prue's alarm went off at 5:30am. Prue awoke and groaned

the hitting button to turn off the alarm. She had hardly gotten fours hours of sleep all night and was expected at work at 6:00! I don't think so, she thought. I'll just call in when I get

up. With that she went back to sleep. Again the manor fell silent. At 7:30 DJ awoke. She still felt bad but her fever had gone down. Prince who had fallen asleep around 7:00 was

laying at DJ's feet. She moved her feet waking him. He lifted his head looked at DJ who smiled. Prince got up walked toward DJ. He reached her and started licking her face. Leo

awoke, yawned, then turned to DJ. "Are you feeling any better? " "Ok, if. I. Could just get? Him to stop. Licking me." DJ answered between licks. She pushed Prince back. He laid

down on her chest. "You a big ox!" DJ said. Prince barked waking Shiloh who yelped as she awoke. She looked around and saw that DJ was awake. She began trying to jump up

onto the bed. Nevertheless, she was too short. She put her paws up on the bed looked at Prince and whined. Prince reached down grabbed Shiloh by the scruff of her neck and

lifted her onto the bed. She licked Prince's face wagging her tail. Ur. her whole backs end. She then turned her attention to DJ and began licking DJ's face, barking between each

lick. Actually Shiloh's bark being as she was still, a bit of a pup was more of a yelping whine. As she continued to lick, Prince suddenly barked. A stabbing pain surged through DJ.

Shiloh had stopped licking her when Prince barked. Prince had woken up DJ's sisters with his sharp sudden bark. They had gotten up and rushed into DJ's room. The pain continued

to surge through her. It was stronger this time. She was back in the alley. The demon standing over her this time thought there wasn't a knife. The demon just over her laughing. "What

do you want?" DJ shouted at the demon. "The source wants you dead." "The what?" "The source of ultimate evil." "Oh ok, Whatever anyway don't my sisters pose more of a threat?"

DJ asked. "I would think so." Snarled the demon., but I'm not one to question the source. DJ thought what if. She then spoke "If they're taking care of me then. That makes them

vulnerable!" The demon moved closer to DJ. "Correct. One more thing this dream . . . is soon to become a reality." The demon snapped his fingers and disappeared leaving her alone

in the alley. She looked up to the sky. It was daylight. She then looked back to the ground and around the alley which was empty except a dumpster and a few battered trash cans.

Then she heard the demon speak. He uttered one word, "Drakin." Suddenly the scene faded. DJ opened her eyes and looked around. She was back in her room safe. For now at

least, but they did not convince her. She was sure. This source guy had bad things planned for her sisters. "Dej are you ok, your shaking." Phoebe said stroking DJ's face. DJ looked

at her hands. Phoebe was right. She was shaking like a newborn. She began to speak "The . . . demon. his . . . name . . . might. Be. Drakin. He. It's not. Over it, will get worse" DJ

stuttered and stammered as she spoke between the shaking. "Drakin, Pipers let's go check the book. Phoebs you stay here with Leo and get some move of that tonic in her." Prue

said taking charge again. So while Prue and Piper headed to the attic Phoebe tried to get DJ to drink the tonic. Nevertheless, she wouldn't open her mouth. "Baby, you need to drink

this if you want to get better." Phoebe said tilting back DJ's head. She moved away from Phoebe "No. That stuff is awful. Besides I'm not helping your people by being out of it." DJ

pleaded. "What if this source guy decides to attack, you'll be too busy with me and." "Wait the Source. How did you find out about him?" Leo asked. "Drakin told me." "Ok,

whatever. Dej you need to drink this so you can get better. You don't have to worry about us we're the Charmed Ones. The Power of three. The Source can't touch us." Phoebe

interrupted. "Besides." She continued. "Kevin called earlier. He said to tell you to get better." DJ smiled at the mention of Kevin. They had known each other since half way through

sixth grade. DJ had loved him the moment she laid eyes on him. "I guess I'll drink it. For Kevin and you, of course." DJ said still smiling at the though of him. DJ held out her hand for

the vile and Phoebe handed it to her. DJ tilted back her head. "Goodbye a cruel world." With that she downed the tonic. "Yeyuck!" DJ said to wrinkle her nose. Phoebe and Leo

smiled. Shiloh who had been sitting beside Prince the entire time now slowly walked toward the vile in DJ's hand. She sniffed it backed away then slowly crept forward and sniffed

again. DJ, Phoebe and Leo watched her antics. Shiloh jumped back again. but, jumped too far. Her foot slipped off the side of the bed and she fell hard on the floor. She yelped on

impact. Prince leaped to the floor beside her. DJ rolled over to look at her while Leo and Phoebe peered over the bed. Prince licked Shiloh's muzzle. Shiloh since all eyes were on

her began to whine and carry on like she was about to die. DJ rolled back over as Prince shook his head and leaped back on the bed. DJ situated herself and Prince again laid down

on her chest. "Ok, you little fakers you can stop now. We're not falling for it." DJ said looking down at Shiloh. She looked up at DJ with puppy dog eyes and whined. DJ looked

away. Phoebe knew DJ loved those dogs and that she would soon pick Shiloh up. Phoebe had seen her do it before. Phoebe's thoughts were correct. DJ put her arm down around

Shiloh and lifted her on the bed. Once there she licked Prince and DJ repeatedly. She then licked Phoebe who had been sitting on the bed. Then she turned to Leo and barked

happily. She started to lie down when the vile caught her eye. She crept up to it and growled while baring her teeth and stopped as if waiting for a response. Well she got it. Prince

growled back, Shiloh jumped back and stared at the vile. She growled and again Prince answered. He then nipped Shiloh's tail playfully. She turned to face him. Prince swatted her

with his paw. She grabbed it in her teeth, Prince just laid there. Then he moved his paw so that Shiloh was dangling over the floor. She looked down and began squirming. DJ had

seen this many times before. Prince would hold Shiloh out over the floor till she stopped squirming or let go. "Shi stop moving or he'll leave ya there." DJ said her accent showing

some. Shiloh squirmed again then was still. Prince moved his paw a little to test. She moved slightly. Prince held her out a little longer then moved his foot back over the bed. Shiloh

let go and went to start the whole game over, but Prince wasn't interested. He let her know this by standing up towering over Shiloh. She rolled over showing her stomach. Prince

grabbed her muzzle in his mouth and gave it a slight shake letting her know he didn't want to play. He let go and she got up licked him once then went and curled up beside him.

Prince then laid down again on DJ's chest. "How can you stand to have all that weight on you? Especially when he's standing up?" Phoebe asked, rubbing Shiloh who had scooted

closer to her. DJ scratched Prince behind the ears and answered. "He hurt his foot bad when he was about two months old. He couldn't sleep at night. It was so bad. So I would

sleep on my back with him on my chest. Even after his foot healed him still liked to sleep close to me but, now that he's so big he doesn't sleep on me as much, only when I'm sick.

When I have a bad dream, he's always there to comfort me." DJ continued to scratch Prince. "What happened to his foot?" Leo asked reaching to rub Shiloh's exposed stomach.

"He fell off the balcony of our apartment on Ferndale. We were on the fourth floor and the vet said he was surprised that's all the injury he suffered." DJ yawned. A few minutes later

she was asleep. Phoebe looked at the bed side clock 8:15am. She slowly got up so not to wake DJ and headed out and up to the attic. Leo followed. Once there Prue and Piper

looked up from the book. "She's ok, she just fell asleep. Piper then filled them in on what they had found, which wasn't much. "Alright let's see Drakin is a demon of illusion. He

messes with the persons mind sometimes with fatal results." Prue turned to Leo, "What does this mean in terms to DJ?" "I'm not sure. Drakin usually has a motive. He attacks in the

persons sleep weakening them. Then to top it all off the events usually come true." Everyone is silent for a moment then Piper brakes it when she asks "So, What she's seeing in her

dream world is going to happen?" "Yep." Leo answered. "We already got a taste of it considering the first time she woke up bleeding." Phoebe remarked concernedly. Then from

downstairs they heard Prince bark. They all rushed to DJ's room. As the entered DJ was stricken with pain her entire body wretched. It hurt them so much to see her like this.

Especially when there wasn't anything they could do to stop it. DJ's body continued to wretch in pain. This time was far worse the all the times before combined. The pain had

magnified and doubled. Then finally after five agonizing minutes the pain stopped. DJ lay trembling, unable to speak. Prince had leapt down on the floor just before the convulsions

started. He now leapt back up and began licking DJ's face. Phoebe sat at the foot of the bed while Prue and Piper sat in the chairs on either side. The "elders" called Leo away soon

after DJ had stopped convulsing. While he was gone Piper checked DJ's temperature. It was 120'. There was a vile of the tonic on the night stand. Prue picked it up and tilted DJ's

head and poured the tonic into her mouth. DJ didn't protest. She soon fell asleep, the best she had since this had all began. Twenty minutes later Leo orbed in. Prue looked up.

"What's up? You look happy." Leo answered in a satisfied tone. "Prince can since evil." What?" Phoebe asked in disbelief. "DJ loves her dogs more than anything. She's had Prince

longer so there's a bond between them." Leo paused to pet Prince then continued. "Phoebe, do you remember earlier when DJ told us about when Prince was hurt?" "Yhea." Phoebe

answered, the pieces beginning to fall into place. "Ok, while Prince was sleeping on DJ he became in tune with her. He can since things she can't. So with her now a witch he's able to

since evil. That's why he barks right before the pain starts." As the girls take in the new facts Prince looks up at Phoebe and begins to whine touching DJ's face. Phoebe takes notice.

"What is it boy?" she asked. Prince whines again then barks softly. Phoebe looks at him puzzled. "Piper check DJ's temperature." Piper reached for the thermometer and stuck it into

DJ's mouth. They all looked from Prince then to DJ. A few minutes later Piper removed the thermometer. "100'! Its coming down." She scratched Prince's ears. "Good boy." Phoebe

said as she scratched his back. Leo rubbed Shiloh, who began to stir from her sleep. She rolled over onto her back. Prince nudged her side waking her. She looked up at Prince her

tongue flopped out of her mouth as she rolled onto her stomach. Her attention then turned to DJ who was sleeping peacefully. Shiloh walked toward her and licked her face. DJ

moved, trying to make Shiloh stop, but she kept on. Prince nipped Shiloh's tail. She yelped then turned to face him. Then began swatting him, wanting to play, but Prince didn't want

to. So he picked her up by the scruff of the neck and dropped her to the floor. She began to whine. "Shi hush." DJ said groggily still asleep. Shiloh was quite for a few minutes. Then

she began to whine even louder. When no one looked at her she began to whine louder still. DJ moved in her sleep and groaned. Shiloh whined louder. This time it was more like a

pitiful howl. Prince growled, but she kept on. He then jumped down onto the floor. She stopped instantly. He turned to leap back on the bed. She started again. Prince turned

toward her and growled, showing his teeth. Shiloh put her tail between her legs and backed away from Prince. He growled again and she froze; he walked toward her. She rolled

onto her back Prince took her muzzle in his mouth. Let go then began to bark softly as if talking. He motioned toward DJ. Shiloh looked up at the bed then whined once and rolled

over onto her feet. Prince picked her up by the scruff of her neck and leapt on the bed. He let her go and she laid down near Phoebe. Leo and the girls stayed in DJ's room a few

minutes longer then got up to leave. As they reached stairs to the first floor, the grandfather clock chimed announcing that it was 9:00am. "Nine! I was supposed to be at work at six."

Prue exclaimed. "I'm surprised he hasn't called complaining." She went on. No sooner than she got the words out of her mouth the phone rang. She jumped. Piper and Phoebe

laughed. "Well are you going to pick it up or let it wake up DJ?" Leo asked smiling. Phoebe quickly rushed to the kitchen to the phone and picked it up. Before she could get a word

in, Prue's boss started complaining. "You were supposed to be here three hours ago. You've got a deadline!" Phoebe looked to Prue who had just reached the kitchen. Piper and

Leo came in after. "Hold it. I'm not Prue." Phoebe said when she finely got the chance. "Why didn't you say so?" Greg asked. "You wouldn't let me get a word in." Phoebe said in a

like duh. She then handed to phone to Prue. Taking the phone she began talking before Greg had a chance to speak. "DJ is sick we stayed up all night with her trying to get her fever

down and it was finely down to 100' just a few minutes ago." Greg was silent a moment then said "I'm sorry to hear that. If you have a chance swing by and pick up your work. Just

be sure you get it to me by let's say next Tuesday." Prue was shocked "Wow, a week late?" "Yhea, I know how important your sisters are to you. Just one more thing, who's DJ? I

thought your sister's names were Piper and Phoebe." Prue answered "She's the baby. She's been in New York for ten years." "Oh, One more thing why the initials?" Prue smiled "It

stands for Danielle Judith." "Wow! Know wonder she goes by DJ." The elders called Leo. He motioned that he had to go. "Well I've got to run. Family calls you know." Prue said

motioning for Leo to wait. "Ok, Why don't I bring your work by on my lunch break?" Greg suggested "Yhea that would be great. I got to run. Bye" Prue said trying to get her boss to

shut up. "Ok see you later." With that Greg finely hung up. "Wow, that guy can talk." Piper said when Prue hung up. "You're telling me." Prue replied. "Hello. I still have to go." Leo

said tapping his foot. "Then orb." Piper said kissing him. "Hurry back!" She called but he was gone in a flash of blue light. With Leo gone the girls started to sit on the couch, but

before they got a chance there was a sudden crash from DJ's room. They rushed up stairs. In her room they saw Prince on the floor. DJ was awake laughing her head off. Prince laid

there a minute then got up and began licking her face. DJ still laughing, turned toward the door to see her sisters standing there smiling. "How long have you been there?" DJ asked.

"Long enough. What did you do to Prince?" Phoebe asked walking in and sitting in one of the chairs closest to DJ. "Hey that's my seat!" Prue said reaching to tickle Phoebe's side.

She laughed and tried to get Prue to stop. She looked at DJ, who smiled and sat up so that she could just reach Prue's side. When she started tickling her side Prue stopped tickling

Phoebe and laughed. Piper walked around to the other side of the bed and began tickling DJ. Who stopped and began laughing and squirming. Prue and Phoebe began tickling her

as well. "Is this how you repay me Phoebs?" DJ asked between laughter. They were so busy tickling DJ they didn't notice Leo had returned. He had orbed behind Piper. He touched

her side making her jump. When she jumped her and her sisters stopped and looked at Leo. "How long have you been back?" Piper asked smiling at him. "Long enough to see the

three of you ganging up on your poor sick sister." He answered looking toward DJ. She nodded. "Yhea, you guys should be ashamed of yourselves. Ganging' up on me like that."

"Right. Poor you." Prue looked at DJ like yhea right. "What did you do to Prince?" Phoebe asked as Prince leaped back on the bed. "I was on my back like I have been. I was

petting him and he moved and feel off and hit the floor." DJ answered scratching Prince who had laid back down on her chest. Piper couldn't help laughing. Prince looked up at her

and whined as if to say _"Why are you laughing? Haven't you ever fallen out of bed?"_ Piper looked at him a laughed harder. Leo and her sisters waited patently for her to get

herself under control. When she finally stopped Prue asked Leo, what did the elders wanted. He started to answer when Phoebe's boyfriend Cole shimmered in. Cole is a reformed

demon; who had been avoiding bounty hunters for weeks. He stood in the room with an energy ball in his hand, ready to strike. Seconds later another demon appeared. Cole hurled

the energy ball at the demon. It exploded and disappeared. "Ha, Got him." Cole said as Phoebe hugged him. "Baby, where have you been, I haven't seen you in nearly a month!"

Phoebe asked as she kissed him on the cheek. "Hon. You know I have to lay low and avoid The Source." He answered. DJ looked at Phoebe. She was all over that guy. DJ sat

there a moment longer then cleared her throat. All eyes turned to her. "Ok let me get this straight. We are witches that kill demons. Yet you're all over one?" DJ asked scowling at

Cole. "Strange Phoebs. You must have forgotten to tell her about your boyfriend." Prue said sarcastically. Phoebe glared at Prue. She didn't appreciate her sister's sarcasm. "DJ,

Cole is my boyfriend." Phoebe replied still glaring at Prue. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Prue asked her. Phoebe sighed looked at DJ and went on "He tried to kill us." She

stopped then looked at Prue "There are you happy now!" She snapped. "Wait he like tried to kill you guys and you are like ok with it!" DJ asked her accent showing in her voice.

"You must be DJ. I'm Cole, a reformed demon." Cole said as he held out his hand. DJ spat at him. In New York that's a major insult. Cole just stared at her. "Phoebe, I may be new

at this whole witch thing but I know demons kill witches and that's all I need to know." DJ said angrily. She moved and Prince leaped to the floor. DJ then lay on her side facing away

from Phoebe and her demonic boyfriend. Prince leaped back onto the bed and laid down beside her. Shiloh, who had awakened during the commotion, moved up closer to DJ and

laid down herself. Leo, Cole and her sisters just stood staring at her quietly for a several minutes. Piper broke the silence "Dej, Phoebe didn't tell you to protect you. We don't want

you hurt." DJ looked at Piper who had sat in the chair next to her. "If you guys wanted to protect me, you should have told me. Besides I would have found out eventually." Piper

looked at DJ. "What about Leo; I'm married to a whitelighter?" "Yhea, but he didn't try to kill you!" DJ said as she looked over her shoulder at Phoebe then turned back toward the

wall. Piper continued to look at DJ. She had the same scared yet angry face she had when she was younger. The baby she thought sixteen and yet still just a little girl. Piper looked at

her a second longer then spoke. "DJ, you know we love you. Our lives have enough worries. We don't need you to be angry with us." Piper paused then continued. "Dej I know

you're scared and upset with all this crap happening. With a demon trying to kill you. You have every right to be afraid! Still, you're sixteen. You need to grow-up. You can't faint or

pout when things get tough." DJ looked at Piper. She was right. She did faint when the going got to hard and pout when she didn't get her way. But at sixteen she needed to stop

being a baby. "You need to start acting like an adult." Piper said as she reached to touch DJ's hand. She looked into Piper's eyes. She knew her sisters loved her but was scared just

the same. "Piper I don't want to grow-up. I don't want all the responsibility. I don't want to end up like Prue." What DJ said cut Prue to the quick. She hated that she had to grow-up

so fast. While her sisters got to be kids. She got her first job walking dogs at thirteen. Phoebe brought her out of her thoughts when she spoke "I'm sorry I should have told you. But I

didn't. I was to busy with the newspaper to think about how you would react." DJ turned to face Phoebe. "It's ok. I shouldn't have flipped. Besides Piper is right. I need to grow-up."

Phoebe and DJ hugged. Cole cleared his throat. "Would anyone care to fill me in on what I missed because apparently it's quite a lot?" "Sure honey. But first Leo what did the elders

want?" Phoebe asked as she stood up. "Drakin is the least of your trouble. The Source plans to kill DJ!" DJ and her sisters' jaws dropped. "But why, I'm no threat. I don't even have

powers." DJ asked rolling onto her back and sat up. Prince moved just below her waist and laid down. "That's just it, he wants to get you now while you're weak." Leo answered.

"What about Drakin? Is this Source guy against him?" DJ asked. "No the Source is the ultimate evil. Drakin is just a follower." Cole spoke eagerly. "Drakin! I could kick his demonic

butt!" DJ looked at him. "Oh, a pissed demon not a good combination." Cole glared at DJ. "Me being pissed well be the least of your worries if Drakin succeeds with his plan!"

Prince touched DJ's face and looked up at Piper. She looked at him then reached for the thermometer and put it in DJ's mouth. Cole meanwhile had a far off look in his eyes as if he

was hiding something. Phoebe noticed and asked "Cole is there something your not telling us?" Cole sighed then answered her. "Drakin is an upper level demon." "How high up is

he?" Prue asked as she turned on DJ's bed to face Cole. "He's next in line to be The Source!" DJ's eyes got as big as saucers. "Dang. That's not good!" "The Source will kill her

himself if he has to." Cole replied. Piper reached to remove the thermometer when Drakin appeared in DJ's room, Cole flicked his wrist and an energy ball appeared. "You know

that won't work on me Balthazar." Drakin snarled. Balthazar is Cole's demonic name. "Save it Drakin. What do you want?" Cole snapped back as he powered down the energy ball.

"You always did have an attitude problem Balthazar." Drakin remarked then continued. "I'm just here to check on DJ." Drakin turned toward her. DJ swallowed hard as he began to

speak to her. "I see your sisters have been up all night. You should be ashamed worrying them so. But no matter you'll soon be on your feet to face the true horror of my plan."

Drakin laughed monotonously. He started to simmer out then stopped "Oh I almost forgot." Drakin said smiling as he turned again toward DJ. He flicked his wrist. A huge ball of

electricity formed and he hurled it at DJ. Prince jumped up blocking the energy ball from hitting her. In doing so it struck him. "Prince!" DJ screamed. He yelped with pain and

clasped on DJ's legs whining. Shiloh stood nuzzling him but he hardly moved. DJ looked at Prince. He was glowing from the energy ball. She held her hands out over him. The power

surged thru her. Her hands began to glow as she drew the electricity out of Prince. He began to move a little. DJ motioned for him to stay. Then flicking her wrist just as Cole and

Drakin had done. She moved her hands apart making the energy ball bigger. She stared at her hands, unsure what was happening. When it was as big as a basketball, she hurled it at

Drakin. He shimmered out just in time. The energy ball left a huge charred spot on the wall behind him. All eyes were on her. She looked at her hands as they began to burn. Prince

began licking her hands. The pain began to grow as Drakin shimmered back. "I knew that would happen." He laughed. DJ glared at him her hands still burning. "Care to try again."

Drakin asked as he aimed an energy ball at Shiloh. Shiloh knowing that Prince was hurt began to growl. "Cute." Drakin smiled then he growled at Shiloh. She whined and backed

closer to Prince. Drakin laughed. "Why don't you pick on someone who can fight back!" DJ snapped. "Like. You!" Drakin replied as he hurled an energy ball at DJ. She threw up

her hands, catching it. Then hurled it back at Drakin. Before he had time to react, it struck him hard in the chest. "Fate, Destiny, and Future!" He screamed in agony as he shimmered

out. DJ looked at her hands, and spoke "What just happened?" All were silent a moment then Cole spoke. "You just used an upper level demonic power. Twice! Witches can't

handle that kind of power!" "What do, you mean can't handle that kind of power?" Phoebe asked, not really wanting to know. "It means. Either you figure out how to get it out of her

or it will consume her turning her evil!" "What? How do we get the power out!" Prue asked almost shouting. "With a Power Broker." Cole answered. "A what?" Pure asked

impatiently. "A Power Broker. They trade powers to other demons." Cole answered her. "You don't have much time. Look!" He shouted. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo looked at

DJ just as her eyes flashed fiery red and she disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Source of all Evil

"What the hell? Where did she go?" Piper asked bewildered. "Underground." Cole answered mater of factly. "Don't just stand there; find her!" Piper shouted. Cole shimmered out.

She then turned Leo. "You go orb!" Leo orbed out in a flash of blue light. "What did Drakin say?" She asked turning to her sisters. "Something about Fate, Destiny and Future." Prue

answered, still trying to keep in control of her emotions. "You'd think it enough that we have to deal with a serial witch killer and DJ being stalked by a demon! But NO! We have to

stop her from turning evil!" Phoebe snapped frustration evident in her voice. Five minutes later DJ appeared. She was flushed and shaking. Prue, Piper and Phoebe turned to face

her, unsure if it was a trick. But when they looked into DJ's baby blue eyes they knew it was her; and embraced her. "Dang, I was only gone like five minutes." She said as her sisters

hugged her glad that she was safe. They ended the reunion and DJ's sisters began asking questions, Prince meanwhile sat on the floor with Shiloh beside him patiently waiting his turn.

Shiloh on the other hand wanted attention right then! She put her paws on DJ's leg and began to whine. DJ immediately bent to pick her up. "What is it Shi? You miss me?" She

kissed her on the nose then looked at Prince who was still waiting quietly for his turn. "Come here ya big lummox. You don't have to act so grown up. You're only four!" DJ said in a

strong ascent. Prince hesitated a second then walked toward her. She put Shiloh down and bent to pet Prince. He licked her face and whined like a pup, happy to see it's owner.

Prince then looked at DJ with a don't ever leave me like that again look. DJ and her sisters smiled as they headed down stairs with Prince and Shiloh close behind. Down stairs they

sat on the couch with DJ in the thick of it. The doorbell rang. "Great!" Prue snapped. Shiloh barked, while Prince just laid down at DJ's feet. Prue opened the door. It was her boss

Greg. "I brought your work." He said. "Oh, thanks." Prue answered reaching for the folder. "How's your sister?" Greg asked. "She's ok, still a little under the weather." Prue

answered. Greg looked over toward the couch at DJ. She waved. He waved back. "Anyway, just get that to me when you can." He said turning back to Prue. "Ok, will do." Prue

replied. "Well, nice meeting you DJ, see you at work Prue. Later." Greg said as he walked out the door and down the steps to his car, a white Chevrolet Malibu. "That guy can

talk!" DJ said as Prue sat back down on the couch. "So what was it like underground? Prue asked. "It was ok, Drakin is pissed and the source is ugly!" DJ answered. "Wait you saw

the Source!" Phoebe asked shocked. "Yhea. Half his face is all scared and the other half is normal." DJ replied. "No big!" "Actually that is a big deal the Source never shows his face.

. . to anyone!" Piper remarked. "He said the same thing Drakin did. You know the whole destiny fate future thing." DJ continued. "But what's it suppose to mean?" Phoebe asked "It

means." Cole answered. They girls jumped at his voice. Cole shook his head and went on. "It means Fate will cause her to fall into the hands of evil. Destiny will destroy her. The

Future will prove to be far worse..." Cole stopped, not elaborating Leo orbed in and spoke where Cole had left off. "Thing won't be easy. The Source will stop at nothing to have DJ

dead." The girls shared a look then Piper spoke. "Leo, this is to much. We've got a serial witch killer on our butts. A demon haunting DJ. Not to mention the fact that the Source

wants her DEAD!" DJ started to speak when the phone rang. Prue started to get up for it but DJ motioned for her to wait. DJ snapped her fingers waking her dogs. "Prince get the

phone." He stood up and walked over to the phone picked it up and brought it over to Prue. "Good boy." She said as she took the phone and pressed talk. "We've got a problem."

It was Darryl "What is it?" Prue asked. "That girl's mother waltzed in her with a knife and busted Jessica out!" "What?" Prue shouted. Darryl cringed at the sharpness in her voice then

spoke. "Ten minutes ago." When Prue didn't reply he went on. "It gets worse. The hit list.. you guys are next." That got a rise out of her. "What!" She shouted again. "Listen, Prue I'm

on my way there right now. I'll be there in a few minutes." "Alright hurry." Prue replied fear slightly evident in her voice. "I'm just pulling onto..."Darryl's voice cut off. "Darryl? Darryl!"

Prue shouted into the phone but all she could hear was deep tone as if the line had been cut. Prue turned off the phone. Shiloh was up sniffing deeply. Prue felt her sister's eyes.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked. Before Prue could answer Prince shot straight up and growled deep in his throat. The manor was eerily quiet. The only sounds were the tick tock

of the grandfather clock and the deep angry growl of Prince.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Witch blade

"Can you sense Jessica and Lea?" Prue asked turning to DJ. "I'll try. I'm still new at this you know." DJ answered as she put her fingers on her temples to concentrate. She focused all her thoughts on finding

Jessica and her mom. "They're here in the manor...There...coming. in...the...Living room!" DJ shook her head as Jessica and her mom walked in. "Ugh know duh!" Prue shouted jumping up. Piper, Phoebe

and DJ jumped up beside her. When DJ jumped up she was hit with a sudden dizziness and fell onto the couch. "Dej!" Phoebe looked toward her concerned. "I'm fine...Just give me a minute." DJ answered

holding her head in her hands. "You always were a wimp Danielle." Jessica quipped. DJ still felt like the whole room was spinning, but through it she snapped her fingers calling Prince into action. He leapt

forward. Jessica reached into her pocket and pulled out a knife similar to a switchblade and flung it at him. He grabbed it in his teeth. Piper quickly threw up her hands freezing Jessica and Lea. She also froze

DJ. "What do we do now we can't vanquish them?" Piper replied. "Just keep them frozen till Darryl gets here." Prue answered just as car pulled into the driveway. Seconds later there was a knock at the

door. "Prue are you guys ok!" Darryl shouted. Prue waved her hand at the door opening it. Darryl walked in to see Jessica and Lea frozen. "To answer your question. We're fine...If you call having an enraged

bartender and her daughter trying kill you fine!" Prue answered. "Right, sorry I asked." Darryl looked toward the couch. "What's up with DJ?" He asked. The girls looked at the couch. "She's frozen!"

Phoebe looked at DJ open mouthed. "Piper try to unfreeze her." Prue suggested. Piper focused her energy on DJ... and DJ blinked. Her sister sighed with relief. "What happened?" DJ asked confused.

"That's what we'd like to know. Normally good witches don't freeze." Phoebe replied just as confused as DJ. Leo spoke. "That power DJ absorbed is not only an upper level demonic power it was...One

of the Source's!" The girl's mouths dropped in disbelief. "What! " Prue, Piper, and Phoebe said in unison. "How did she get his power?" Prue asked. "It's part of the Source's grand plan. He wanted the

power to consume her...to turn her evil. But because she has white lighter powers it tweaked it, sending her underground." DJ looked at Leo and remarked. "Right!" As she spoke she waved her head

over her head. Her sisters smiled. But the humor was cut short as Lea and Jessica began to unfreeze. Piper raised her hands refreezing them. Phoebe glanced at DJ who was once again frozen. "What is up

with her freezing?" Leo shrugged. "Go see what the elders say about it." Prue said crouching down by the couch. DJ blinked. "Wait look at DJ's eyes!" Cole snapped. Leo, Darryl and the girls turned to

face DJ just as her eyes flashed black like that of a demon. Piper started to speak when DJ simmered out. "What is going on!" Prue shouted so loud Shiloh whined. "Calm down, Prue, shouting isn't going

to bring DJ back." Darryl replied. Prue took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Meanwhile underground demons had surrounded DJ, to keep her from bolting like she had before. As she looked

desperately for a way out, the shadowy figure of the Source entered. "Why do you keep summoning me? I am not gonna serve you!" DJ said as she spat at the Source's feet. The Source cringed, "Learn to

speak like you've got some sense." "Don't talk, like you know me, 'cause you don't!" DJ snapped angrily at the Source. The Source growled in a low voice. "Listen, witch, first off I didn't summon you!

Second off your just a trap for you're sisters, you're know use to me. You haven't any powers." DJ glared at the Source with eyes that burned like fire and spoke anger and fear hung on her every word. "If

you try to hurt my sister you'll be sorry!" DJ took on a fighting stance she learned in karate. The Source laughed. "Oh I'm scared! Please don't hurt me... What do you're think your going to do vanquish

me?" "Yhea, why not!" DJ snapped. "Because you aren't strong enough!" The Source snapped back. "I've had enough of you." The Source spoke as he formed an energy ball in his hands and prepared to

hurl it at DJ. She ducked just in time. It missed her and nailed Drakin in the chest. He doubled and cried out in agony. The Source shook his head then hurled another energy ball. This time DJ didn't duck in

time and was nailed hard in the chest herself. She fell to the ground in pain. It was so intense she could hardly breathe. The Source allowed her a moment to compose herself then powered up another energy

ball. Just as he started to throw it DJ's hands shot up and fire shot from them like water from a hose. The Source held his hand out absorbing the power. DJ continued to hurl fire at the Source, unaware what

she was doing. "Feel's good doesn't it? Or more precisely evil." The Source asked as DJ's hands hit the ground. The flames had drained her completely; she could hardly hold up her head. The Source

laughed monotonously. He walked over placed his hands over DJ's back drawing the power out completely; then turned toward two large muscular demon. "Take her home. The rest of you leave me I need

a word with Drakin!" Drakin who was still stunned by the energy ball cringed when the Source said his name. Seconds later at the Halliwell manor the two muscular demons shimmered in and deposited DJ on

the floor of the living room in a heap. Cole, and the girls leapt up ready to fight. But the two demons shimmered out before they got hurt. The girls knelt down next to DJ extremely concerned. Phoebe rolled

DJ, over and placed her ear to chest to see if she had a heartbeat. "Her hearts not beating..." Phoebe said shakily. Leo immediately bent down beside DJ holding his hands out over her. "Leo is she. . . she.."

Before Piper could get the words out their mother appeared. "Mom!" Prue, Piper and Phoebe asked in unison. "It's ok babies. She's not dead." Patty answered. She knelt down beside Leo. "Move over

some will you?" She asked. "Yeah sure." Leo replied getting up. Just as he reached his feet Jessica and Lea unfreeze. "What the heck!" Jessica and Lea shouted in unison. They stared wide eyed at the

figure on the floor next to DJ. "P..Piper who's that?" Lea stammered. "That's my mother." Piper replied. "But she's .." Piper interrupted Lea before she cold finish, "She's dead. She comes to help us when

we need it. Now can it! Before I accidentally blow you up!" Lea backed up, scarcely breathed for fear of pissing anyone off. Patty put one hand over DJ's mouth and nose and the other she moves along

DJ's chest. Prince walked forward and licked DJ's face, while Shiloh barked shrilly. Patty glared at Shiloh, who backs off into Jessica who jumped in surprise. When the commotion died down Patty moves

DJ into sitting position and with the heel of her hand hit DJ in the small of her back. "No, you're supposed to be dead!" Jessica shouted at DJ as she began to coughed and gasped for breath. Shiloh barked

shrilly and began licking DJ's face. Patty moved her out of the way so DJ could catch her breath. After a few minutes DJ's sisters crowed around her glad she was ok. Lea swallowed then spoke. "P..Piper

are you going to hurt us?" Prue glared at her. "Give us one good reason why we shouldn't." Lea swallowed again and answered. "We won't say anything to anyone. We swear." "Yeah, Whatever." Prue

remarked then turned to Leo. "Go get some Memory Dust." Leo answered. "Prue you know I hate using that stuff." "Would you rather they expose us as witches?" Prue replied sarcastically. "No." With

that Leo orbed out for the dust. "We're really sorry we caused all this trouble." Lea said sincerely. "Yeah, well I'm not!" Jessica said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a knife. She hurled it at

Prue. Piper froze it just inches away form Prue's face. "Thanks." Prue replied relieved. DJ had gained enough strength, that she could pull herself up. She held to Prue's shoulder to help support her weight.

She then stretched out her hand so she could just reach the knife. She held it in her hand turning it over and over. "It's a 'witch blade." She said matter-of-factly. "A what?" Prue, Piper and Phoebe asked at

once. "It's a 'witch blade. I read about it at school. It can kill witches in an instant. Also it's like a boomerang it returns to the thrower." Jessica smirked and replied, "What a clever little white witch." "What

are you talking about?" Lea asked. Jessica laughed. "I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet." "Figured what out?" Jessica smiled and answered "I'm a demon. Sent by the Source to kill DJ and her

pathetic sisters!" Lea stared open mouthed at Jessica. "You're a...What?" "I'm a demon!" "You. What...how?" Lea stammered Jessica laughed. "You are so naive. I made a deal with the Source after

Witches killed dad!" She cast a wayward glance at DJ and her sisters. "The Source wants them dead." She said pointing toward the Halliwells. "They're a threat to his master plan! That ghost thing came

screw everything up." Leo orbed in with the Memory Dust. DJ held tightly to Prue's shoulder to support herself. "I've had enough!" DJ shouted, "of you constantly threatening' me!" Jessica laughed. "So

what are ya gonna do about it?" The truth of the matter DJ had no idea what she was going to do about it. She didn't have any powers. She had the ability to orb. She didn't know how to but even if she did.

What good would it do here, now?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

DJ's Power

DJ stood racking her brain trying to think of what she could do to defend her sisters. When a voice spoke inside her head, _"hold your hands straight out in front of you," _said the

voice. The voice sounded like Grams so she quickly obeyed it. She held her hands out. Then the voice said, _"close your eyes and breath slowly." _DJ did so. Then she felt her

hands begin to get warm. She opened her eyes, to see streams of yellow light shooting out of them, straight at Jessica who stood open mouthed. The streams of light struck her with a

sound like thunder. She hit the ground in a heap. The second Jessica had hit the ground the stream of light stopped. DJ turned her hands over so that her palms were face up.

"Thanks Grams." DJ said smiling. "What was that?" Piper asked. "That was Surge!" Leo answered, confused because Surge wasn't a common power. DJ and her sisters had the

same confused look. Patty smiled and replied. "Surge was your Grams' power." There was a gust of wind and Grams stood in their midst. "What was that!" Jessica shouted as she

pushed herself up. "Oh Shut up!" Grams snapped waving her hand at Jessica, who once again clasped on the floor. "Anyway... That was my power. It's yours now." Grams told DJ

smiling. "Why are you giving it to me?" DJ asked. "Because I'm dead dear, I have no use for it." Grams answered matter of factly. "But why me? I only just found out I was a witch.

Wouldn't Prue, Piper, or Phoebe be a better choice? Considering they've been witches longer." DJ asked questioningly. "Maybe. But I gave it to you. Because you are, new at this.

Surge is a simple power. That grows quickly, in very strange ways." Grams replied, with a sly look in her emerald green eyes. "Strange, how do you mean?" DJ asked. "You'll have

to wait and find out," Grams replied. "Come on, dear it's time for us to return to our world." She continued to the girl's mother. "Ohh, Can't you stay just a little longer?" DJ asked

puffing out her lip. "I'm sorry baby, I wish we could. But we have to get back." Patty answered, bending slightly to stroke DJ's face tenderly. Patty straightened up and DJ backed

toward Prue, who rested her head on DJ's and hugged her. "When will you come back?" DJ asked sadly. Patty looked at DJ then to Grams, who looked at DJ, and spoke "Here

take this." She reached in to her pocket and pulled a gold ring with a triquetra on it and handed it to DJ. "What's this for?" She asked. "Hold your horses and I'll tell you. It's a

Witches ring. When you have it on and clench your fist. It will let us know that you want us. The one you were thinking about will appear." Grams stopped then leaned down and

whispered in DJ's ear "It will work on your sisters too." DJ smiled. "Don't you abuse it. You do and I'll take it back." Grams snapped. "I won't." DJ answered putting the ring on her

finger.. "Now, we really have to get gone; before the elders get mad." Grams said turning back to Patty. "The elders, you're whitelighters?" DJ asked. "No, we're dead!" Grams

snapped. "Mother, don't be so mean." Patty snapped. "When witches die they go up there." Patty motioned up with her head. "Up there, that's what you call it? Damn, I thought

New York had strange names." DJ replied. "Danielle, don't cuss!" Patty snapped. "Ahaa, mom damn ain't a cuss word." DJ answered cockily with a slight New York accent. "You

cut out that ridiculous accent your not in New York. You want people to think you haven't any sense?" Patty answered just as cocky. "That's were you guys got it from." Darryl

smirked. Prue glared at him smiling. "Patty, I hate to break-up the only argument you've ever had with DJ, but you two really need to get back." Leo interrupted. "Party pooper!" DJ

smirked. Piper reached from behind Prue and touched DJ's side, she jumped, "Ouch!" Prue shouted when DJ stepped on her foot. "Sorry." DJ replied. "It's ok." Prue answered.

"Are you guys done?" Phoebe asked smiling. Prue turned and to get Phoebe. But she moved out of the way just before Prue go to her. "Girls, act your age!" Grams snapped. "I'll

get you later Phoebe." Prue said sticking her tongue out. "Prudence Halliwell, you stop it right now or you'll go to bed without supper." Patty snapped as though she was angry.

"Ooo, She used your full name. You in trouble." DJ quipped. Prudence was the name of the Halliwell's distant cousin, and Prue's namesake "Danielle Judith!" Patty did the same

with DJ's name. "Ooo, yourself." Prue smirked. "Hush you two." Piper said stepping between DJ and Prue. "Stay out of it Peeper." Prue said poking her in the side. Peeper was a

nickname that Prue had given Piper because she was always pepping around the corner to see who was getting in trouble. "Girls, that's enough!" Patty shouted. This time for real.

They quickly stopped and stood with their head down like they had when they were younger and in trouble. "We're leaving, you four be good. Leo, if even one of them misbehaves,

none of them gets to watch I Love Lucy!" Patty said smiling. "Ahaa, mom." DJ and her sisters said in unison. "I won't have it." Patty scolded smiling. "We really have to get." Grams

said. DJ rushed forward to hug her mom and Grams. "Can you come back later and tuck me in?" She asked Patty. "Not to night dear, maybe tomorrow." DJ frowned. "Ok." Patty

smiled, "Get one of your sisters to tuck you in tonight." "Uhhh, no." DJ answered. "Why not, You used to sleep with me when you were a baby." Phoebe remarked. "I did?" DJ

asked. "Yhea, from the time mom...died. Till you moved to New York." Phoebe answered. DJ knew why Phoebe's voice had broken when she remembered their mother's death.

DJ was a year and nine months, Phoebe six, Piper eight, and Prue was ten. Prue saw their mom drown. They had gone to the beach because Patty had time to spare. A demon of

the water engulfed her as Prue stood watching. Prue's lip quivered as if she was going to cry but she didn't. At that moment Lea spoke her voice still shaking. "Piper, I'm so sorry I

had know idea. She made me do it." She said pointing to Jessica who was still out cold on the floor. "I won't say anything to anyone I swear. Please just don't hurt me." Prue glared

at her. "Why should we trust you?" She asked. "I swear, I'm telling the truth." Lea said to tears, Because she was terrified. "Take her hand in yours." Grams whispered in DJ's ear.

DJ held out her hand to Lea who hesitated then took DJ's hand. The lights flashed off then back on in a instant. "Well what did you see?" Grams asked. "She's telling the truth Prue.

Jessica had her under a curse." DJ answered shaking her head. "What kind of power was that?" Phoebe asked. "It something like a premonition. It opens doors to the mind allowing

the user to know what the person can't or won't say." Grams replied. "What's it called?" DJ asked shaking her head to clear it. "It's called Link." Grams answered just as Jessica

began to come around. Prue said, "Darryl cuff her before she fully wakes up." He quickly cuffed her. "I' am going to jail too." Lea asked shaking. "You should you did kill those

witches." Piper replied. "Not to mention you tried to kill us!" Prue snapped. "Leo, use the memory dust on them." Prue continued. "We can't use dust, they'll forget whole thing

killing witches." Leo answered. "Leo's right." Patty said trying to help. "Great, just great. So what are going to do? Let them tell everyone we're witches!" Prue said glaring at Lea.

"She could plead temporary insanity." DJ suggested. She had a good idea of how the law works. Considering she dated Kevin. "How do you know about that?" Piper asked.

"Kevin's got a record as long as my arm. So I know the legal system like the back of my hand. I had to bail him out before." DJ answered, "the dumb ass." Patty glared at her, and

shouted "Danielle! You stop that cussing! You're not to old to get your butt whopped!" DJ lowered her head and said "I'm sorry." Just then Jessica came to. "What the heck?" She

shouted. Patty walked over pulled her onto her feet and slapped her. "I've heard enough out of you, Shut Up!" Jessica turned her focus to DJ. "What are you staring at?" DJ

snapped. As she did she looked directly in to Jessica's eyes. DJ couldn't stop gazing into those eyes. Prue noticed DJ blank stare and tried to get her attention. "DJ, come on snap

out of it. DJ!" Jessica's gaze was slowly sucking the life out of DJ. Prince leapt forward knocking DJ to the ground and growled at Jessica. "That's the last time mutt! You're dead!"

Jessica shouted. She held her hand out toward Prince and raised up off the ground and flung him toward the wall. Piper quickly froze him. "That's it!" Prue snapped, waving her hand

sending Jessica in to the Grandfather clock. "How many times have you fixed that clock?" Darryl asked jokingly as Piper unfroze Prince. "Too many to count." Phoebe answered

then turned toward DJ. "Dej, can you get up?" Phoebe asked. DJ answered, "Yhea." Phoebe leaned over and DJ put her arms around her neck. "Phoebe's help me up." DJ said.

Phoebe slowly stood up. "NO! The Source will kill me for failing." Jessica screamed. Suddenly the Source appeared. DJ coward behind Phoebe. "What's the matter, you afraid?"

The Source growled. "Well don't be I'm not here for you. Right now anyway." He laughed monotonously. "Get her." He snapped at the to muscular demons. They quickly stepped

forward and grabbed Jessica. "No please, let me go I'll do anything...I'll make it right I swear...No!" Jessica screamed as she disappeared. The Source stared directly into DJ's eyes

and held out his hand as if was strangling her. The Source just laughed. "What are laughing at?" Prue asked trying not to sound rude. "Look at you pathetic sister!" The Source

laughed. The girls turned to see DJ gasping for air. The Source lowered his hand and simmered out laughing " Drakin's part of the plan will fall into play sooner or later! Oh, and

don't worry the little waste of skin who failed will be back for her trail, Hahaha!" DJ held her throat breathing heavily. "I hate him!" DJ said catching her breath.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The Neighbor

"Well, it's been fun be we'd better get back. Come on dear." Grams spoke. "I suppose you're right. Now, DJ you behave and obey your sisters, and if you need anything just

clench your fist and say the name of the one you want to aid you and..." Patty stopped when Grams spoke placing a hand on Patty's shoulder. "Patty, dear she'll be fine. She has

been for fifteen years. We'll come she her more. Now we need to get." Patty nodded and walked over to DJ and spoke into her ear as she hugged her. " I love you. I'm sorry I

wasn't there for you. But I'll be here for you now." DJ fought back tears as she hugged her mother. "It's ok. I had Phoebe and my dogs." She hugged her mother a moment longer.

When the moment passed Patty and Grams orbed out in a shimmering swirl of blue light. Darryl left for home as well. By this time it was late in the afternoon. "It's 5:30pm I'm

starved. How 'bout we fix up some grub." DJ said looking in Piper's direction. It was Piper who did most of the cooking in the Halliwell house hold. When they were younger she

often helped Grams in the kitchen. As a result she was an excellent cook. "You are not starving! Nor will you ever be starving!" Prue snapped at DJ shaking her finger in DJ's face.

She looked at Prue like she was nuts. Prue just smiled. "But I'm starving Mrs. Minchen. I haven't eaten since this morning." Phoebe said tugging on Prue's shirt. "Phoebe Halliwell sit

down and be quite until you are dismissed for lunch!" Prue snapped. "You guys are nuts!" DJ replied her accent showing some. "Yhea, we know." Phoebe said ruffling DJ's hair.

"Speak for yourself." Piper said scowling at Phoebe with a silly grin on her face. Prue shook her head. "Remember Mrs. Minchen would pop us on the hand with a ruler every time

we said something that wasn't grammatical correct?" Prue asked. "Yhea, and if someone fell asleep she would whack their desk to wake them." Phoebe answered. _That's a first _DJ

thought _Prue and Phoebe agreeing on something. _"Alright you guys knock it off I'm hungry. I've hardly eaten a anything since lunch yesterday! Now are we gonna fix some grub

or ain't we!" DJ snapped. Her accent as clear as ever. "Alright Yorkie, come on we get us some grub." Piper said mocking DJ's accent. "You guys knock off and let's get some

food!" Leo chimed in. The girls laughed. "While we fix food you, fix the phone Leo." Prue said. Leo nodded. Heading toward the kitchen, Piper called over her shoulder. "DJ come

help me get supper cooked." "But I don't no how to cook anything, except microwave able Mac N' Cheese and hotdogs." DJ called back. "Well now is good time to learn." Piper

replied smiling. The pair headed into the kitchen.They finished cooking at 6:00pm When the food was brought to the table Leo and the girls sat around the table and ate. They had

DJ's specialty; hotdogs! Piper fried some onions and added some herbs and spices to the hotdogs. When they finished eating Leo was called away by the elders. So the girls where

left with the dishes. They put them in the dishwasher and headed to the living room to watch TV. "DJ since you fixed supper you pick the show." Prue suggested. "Ok." DJ replied as

Prue handed her the remote. "There's suppose to be a Brittany Spears concert on channel 382." DJ said flipping through the channels. "No way I'm watching that!" Prue snapped.

"Prue you did say she could pick the show." Piper said looking at Prue. "I did, didn't I." She replied. DJ just nodded. "The concert is two hours." DJ said smiling. About an hour and

half later Shiloh began to whine. "Shi, hush Brittany's on TV." DJ said pushing her away with her foot. A few minutes later she was back at it. "Shiloh Ann! Be quite!" DJ snapped.

Shiloh whined. "Shiloh Ann?" Piper asked. "Uh...Kevin suggested naming her Shiann. But I liked Shiloh...so I put them together and call her Shiloh Ann when she's being bad." DJ

answered. "Maybe she needs to go outside." Phoebe suggested. "Maybe, but someone will have to watch her." DJ answered not once taking her eyes of the screen. "Let Prince

watch her." Piper said waving her hand in front of DJ's face. "Dang she really gets into this." Phoebe replied. "Prince take Shiloh outside." Prue spoke. Prince just lifted his head

looked at her then lowered it again. "Prince, I said go outside!" Prue repeated. "Try snapping your fingers." Piper suggested. "Ok, Prince go out back." Prue said snapping her

fingers. Prince stood up stretched and looked at Prue as if to say _Why didn't you do that in the first place? _He then went into the kitchen. He returned a few seconds later with

Shiloh's leash in his mouth. "Good boy." Prue said as she took the leash from him. She bent to pick up Shiloh then clipped the leash on her collar. A commercial came on and DJ

came out of her TV trance. "Prince get Shiloh's leash." She spoke. Prince looked at her and bark picking up the leash in his teeth. "Oh." She said petting him. "How'd you get him to

get the leash?" DJ asked. "Prue snapped and he obeyed." Phoebe answered. "Cool." DJ replied. "Here Prince watch Shi, Don't let her go through the fence. She'll wind up

pregnant and we'll have Dash-Beagles." DJ laughed at her joke till the concert came back on. Prince took Shiloh's leash and headed into the kitchen and out the screen door. When

the concert ended DJ came out her of hypnotic state completely. "Prince and Shiloh come back in yet?" She asked. "Nope, we haven't seen hide or hair of either since they went

out." Prue answered stretching. "Ya, mean they haven't come in at all?" DJ asked as she jumped up and headed toward the kitchen. Her sisters followed. "Prince, Shiloh! Where are

ya!" DJ shouted as she walked out on the back porch. The second she stepped out onto the porch Shiloh whined. "Shi what you doing?" DJ asked. Shiloh just whined again. Piper

reached back in and turned on the porch light. When she did they could see that Shiloh's leash was wrapped around the pole of the bird house. "Shi how did you get yourself

wrapped 'round that pole?" DJ asked as she stepped forward to untangle her. "Prince where you at?" DJ shouted. She looked toward the fence at the lose board. "Princeton if your

over there...!" DJ shouted as she ran at the fence. She leapt up at the last second and climbed up and peered over the top. She saw two streaks of gray-black fur race to the

doghouse. "Princeton are you gonna come here on your own? Or am I gonna have to drag you out?" DJ shouted. He whined but made no move from the doghouse. "Get his leash!"

She yelled over her shoulder. Piper went into the house and got Prince's leash off the table she walked out past Prue and Phoebe and handed the leash to DJ, who thanked her and

leaped over the fence. The neighbor's dachshund, Caesar, barked and bared his teeth as DJ walked through the yard toward the doghouse. "Toss it Salad!" DJ snapped. She smiled

at her joke. She reached the doghouse. "Princeton! You've one last chance to come...'fore I come in there and get you!" She said crossing her arms across her chest. Prince stuck

his head out of the doghouse and whined like a pup. "Don't give me that look, get your butt home now!" DJ snapped. Prince looked back at, Duchess, the neighbors female German

Shepherd. "Yhea get a good look at her; 'cause you ain't gonna see her for a long while." DJ said her arms still crossed. Prince came out of the doghouse entirely and headed

toward the fence. Once there he nudged it open with his snout and walked through with his tail between his legs. DJ ran at the fence and leaped up and over. Before her feet hit the

ground she began yelling at Prince. "What you thinking; going over there? Leaving Shi wrapped around that pole?" DJ snapped. "Princeton, you go off over there playin' hockey with

Duchess!" DJ snapped at him. "I'm disappointed in you! You nearly five! You should act like it!" DJ continued, her arms crossed against her chest. Prince looked at her and whined.

"Get in the house." DJ said as she turned toward her sisters. They just stared at her. "What?" DJ asked. "Are you nuts? Talking to him like he's a human." Prue asked. "Prue he

understands. He's smart. Shiloh is a bit slow...but Prince understands." DJ answered. Leo orbed on to the porch behind Piper and kissed her neck. Piper jumped and her sisters

laughed. "You scared me." Piper said embracing him. "I know." He replied kissing her passionately. "Ehew! There are children present." Phoebe said making a disgusted face. "Who

you?" DJ asked jokingly. Prue, Piper, and Leo laughed. "Hey! I was talking about you Judith!" Phoebe replied as if she were angry. "What did you call me?" DJ asked. "Judith!"

Phoebe answered. "Why I .." DJ started but was cut off when the neighbor called over the fence. "Hey, Prue haven't seen you in a while. Been working late?" Michelle asked. "No,

DJ's been sick." Prue answered walking toward the fence. "DJ?" Michelle asked. "Oh right. DJ is the baby." Prue said looking behind her. DJ walked toward the fence and stepped

up onto the stump near the fence. "Hi, for you ask it stands for Danielle Judith." DJ said introducing herself. "You get that a lot I suppose." Michelle asked pulling a chair up to the

fence to stand on. "Yhea." DJ replied. "You're from New York aren't you?" Michelle inquired. "Yhep, I lived in up town Manhattan. About three blocks from the World Trade

Center." DJ answered bending to pick up Shiloh who had whinnied near her feet. "Wow! That must have been scary; being that close and all." Michelle answered. "How long are

you going to be staying here?" Michelle continued. "She's living with us." Phoebe answered as her and Piper walked toward the fence with three lawn chairs for themselves and

Prue. Prue thanked Piper and stood up on the chair as Piper and Phoebe did the same. "Oh that will be nice." Michelle answered. "How long did you live in New York?" Michelle

asked. "Ten years from the time I was six to sixteen." DJ answered. "I've always wanted to visit New York. See the Statue of Liberty and Time Square." Michelle said with a far off

look in her eyes. "Yhea, those are neat. But Brittany Spears is the real treasure of New York." DJ replied a far off look came over her. Prue touched DJ's side make her jump.

"Prudence!" DJ laughed. Michelle smiled at them and asked. "There's one thing I don't get. Why did your parents name you Danielle Judith among your sisters P names?" DJ

shrugged and turned to her sisters. "Sam named her. He's a close friend of our mom's." Prue answered quickly. "Oh, that makes since." Michelle replied. "I'd love to stand and chat

but I have a deadline. So I have to get on it." Prue said. "Ok, I'll see you guys later. I have to get to bed; to get to work early." Michelle answered back. "Later." DJ said as she

headed toward the house with her sisters. "Nice meeting you DJ." Michelle called over the fence. "Same goes for you. Peace" DJ replied as she flashed Michelle the peace sign.

Leo, the girls, and the dogs went in to the manor and off to bed as it was 10:30pm. Ring Phoebe groaned and looked at the clock by her bed. 12:00am. _People have no respect_ she

thought as she picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Wuz up? Is DJ there?" Came the voice. "Kevin? It's 12am and were all asleep or at least most of us." Phoebe answered. "My bad. In

New York the time is different." Phoebe yawned. "Listen, I called 'cause DJ's Birthday is coming up and I was wondering if I could come down and see her." Kevin continued.

"Yhea, I guess. As long as you don't come before 10am." Phoebe answered. "Sure thing, Kevin replied, Oh don't tell DJ, I want to surprise her." "Ok." Phoebe said yawning. "Ok,

Bye. Sorry again for calling so early." Kevin said. Phoebe said bye and the two hung up. At breakfast, before DJ came down, Phoebe told Prue and Piper that Kevin had called and

was coming to see DJ for her birthday. A week later Jessica turned up in a jail cell in time for the trail. Darryl got credit for Jessica turning up. At the trail Jessica was charged as a

minor of manslaughter. A few days later she was found in her cell with burn marks on her body. The girls figured the Source had killed her. But of course they couldn't tell this to the

entire police force. Lea pleaded temporary insanity and got of the hook. Prue finished her deadline a week early and was able to focus on fighting demons.


End file.
